Wait, what?
by cavalrousChomper
Summary: Fucked up mirrors, hallucinations, and fox ears, Oh my!
1. Chapter 1

BTW ,WTF?!

Disclaimer: I don't effing own Yu Yu Hakusho. And I am not doing this every chapter,lol how do they fraking do that.

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

chapter 1.

Well F$# &!

/

/

I woke to a searing fucking light when I opened my eyes, and immediately fell out of bed when I tried to roll over. "What the- fuck! Ow god-dammit!" I yelled getting up out from behind my bed. I blinked my eyes at my jackass of a sister as she stared at me with a shit-eating grin on her "angelic" face. "Getup loser!" She promptly hit me with a pillow and walked out. My middle finger perked up in response.

I groaned as I got up from the, frankly, hard as fuck concrete floor and wobble walked to the sink to brush my teeth. "Sthupid inthiphid buphuch." I grumbled as I brushed. After I finished brushing my teeth I got the mouth wash out and poured it into my mouth. Swishing thoughtfully for a minute I accidentally decided I was gonna swallow a small amount and practically threw up. Then I spit it out and stared at my reflection...yep, same copper brown dyed hair and blue eyes, oh look ...yep...still baby faced. I made a face at my reflection and decided to say fuck it, then I grabbed the face-wash and did the whole routine. After I had my makeup done , one of the rare times I actually wore any, I was pretty much satisfied with the end result.

" .Fuck?!" I gawked at my mirror. There was some kind of motherfucking distortion or some shit clouding the glass. I went to poke it and to my surprise, my whole facking hand went in. "Holy sh-whoah!

Something on the other side of the fucked mirror from hell had decided it was gonna yank my fucking arm. "Oh my god!" I fell from the other side with all the grace of a god damn demented duck, surprisingly landing in some sort of stadium seat.

I looked around me and was completely dumbfounded. Is this a fucking anime? I looked at my hands. "Holy shit!" They looked drawn, I still had my rings though. I looked to the person on my right. "hey do you have a compact I can use or something?" I gawked when I realized my voice was the same only deeper and more even, then again when I was met with the visage of a girl with dark brown hair and a rounded face. She smiled at me and said:"yeah sure!" and handed me a little makeup mirror. Holy shit that's keiko! I thought to myself. Then I turned my gaze to the reflection in the mirror. Almost screaming at what I saw. There is no way in hell, that the person I was looking at was me.

The girl, or should I say woman, in the mirror had pitch black almost blue hair and the same blue eyes I used to have,though on her they looked piercing. She had an eyebrow-ring and spider bites, and, I looked a bit higher. Oh my god, are those fox ears?! Equally as pitch black. I looked behind me and almost gasped,seeing a pitch black fox tail jutting from beneath my...was I wearing a shihakusho? What the california fresh squeezed fuck?! I pushed the fabric closer to my stomach and thighs, trying to look like I was smoothing my.. whatever I was wearing. Nope, no fat whatsoever, in fact I could prolly pass for a god damn model without the ears and tail. Holy shit yes!

I looked around me to the myriad of demons and realized something. A: I was either having some sort of fucked up hallucination brought on by the mouthwash I swallowed, or B: I was in Yu Yu Hakusho!


	2. Chapter 2

BTW ,WTF?!

Disclaimer: I don't effing own Yu Yu Hakusho. And I am not doing this every chapter,lol how do they fraking do that.

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

chapter 2.

OH S#!&

/

/

I suddenly looked up when I heard raucous screaming and gasps. Looking down at the arena I gasped when I saw a cloud of white smoke and a bright light suddenly ploom out of the middle where I guessed the fighting was taking place. Oh shit oh shit, this was the fight where Kurama turns into Yoko. I watched on in fascination as I handed the compact back to keiko and muttered a "thank you". She only nodded in response and kept her eyes on the arena down below us.

As the smoke cleared I saw a tall man with silver hair, fox ears and a like matching tail. "Yoko." I whispered , my new ears twitching in interest. I watched as his like but different hued ears swiveled in my direction. Then he turned his head and looked directly at me, and , promptly, rape faced me. My eyes narrowed and I sweat dropped as he winked at me. To witch my trigger happy middle finger, And it's twin made another ,oh so famous appearance. He just smirked in response. Keiko beside me mimmicked my earlier gesture and sweat-dropped when she saw he was looking at me and then my response.

Shizuru, who was beside her yelled-"Hell yeah girl, I like your attitude!" I smiled and high fived her."So, what's your name, chick?" She asked me. Without thinking I replied:"Anna, and you?" "Well i'm Shizuru, and this here is Keiko." I knew that already."It's nice to meet you." I said politely. They both replied with their: you too's and we went on watching as Yoko beat the living shit out of the other guy, and finally won.

"Alright guys, it's that time of the match-ups where someone from the audience is volunteered to fight another!" I blinked my cobalt eyes. This doesn't happen in the anime. I found myself once again sweat-dropping as my face appeared on the screen. "Well,-I said to no-one in particular,"I don't wanna look like a priss!" Shizuru cheered and Keiko told me to be careful as I stood up. I smiled at them and walked down the steps to enter the arena. As I stepped into the center I saw a big burly looking demon with blue skin and long ram horns with glowing green eyes step up to meet me. 'Oh shit'. I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

BTW ,WTF?!

Disclaimer: I don't effing own Yu Yu Hakusho. And I am not doing this every chapter, lol how do they fraking do that.

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o

chapter 3.

What does the fox say?

/

/

"This is her?" I cringed, he sounded like he'd just swallowed a cat and it still had some fight in it goin' down. "She's cute but I'd destroy her!" He went on laughing. "Would you like me to go easy on you miss thing?" He laughed again.

Oh hell no. I finally spoke up. "Can I ask you something?" He blinked as everyone stared in shocked silence at our fight pairing. "What?" he asked dumbly. I glared soullessly at him with an emotionless mask on. "How can you continually not grasp your situation?" I asked."Excuse me?" He glowered out. I stood my ground as I continued. "Is it possible,-I paused. Then continued on."For you to stop spewing idiocy like a broken douche-bag faucet, for five seconds?" I finished talking just as expressionlessly as I had started. The crowd oohed.

"What did you say you little bitch?!" Just then the referee brought her hand down and yelled "Fight!" I looked on bored as he took a step closer, Shizurus' laughter obvious from my earlier comment. "I'm gonna teach you some manners you stupid mutt!" My forehead tick-marked from that comment. He swung at me and I brought my hand up, stopping his fist dead. The crowd gasped. "Hasn't your mother ever told you not to swing at a lady, punk!" He looked at me, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. I got in closer to his face.

"Well, you wanna know why?..." He was still silent. The crowd was silent. "Because...They might just decide to kick your ass." I finished. And on the last word I brought my foot straight up and it impacted with his face. He sailed upwards and hit the ceiling with a bone crunching thud, afterward falling straight to the arena floor with an equally disturbing crack. I could hear Shizuru cheering like a maniac as the crowd went wild and catcalls echoed across the stadium. I bent down in front of him echoing Yoko's earlier sentiment, pointing my fingers like a gun, I placed them on my temple and calmly said"Bang!" Smiling like a sadistic motherfucker I found myself giving out a low womanly laugh that even surprised me as I stared at him. And thus ended my shout-out to my favorite character. He'd probably think I was mocking him but at this point I had stopped giving a shit. I was in my favorite fucking anime!

The referee cheered and held up my arm. "Way to represent! As always, as the winner of the audience showdown, you may take your seat with the teams!" I calmly said "K." And walked into a room with both team Masho and team Yurameshi in it. I looked up as I heard a voice with a pleasant Irish lilt to it say. "Hellooo lassie!" I let out the same low laugh that had the referee, who was a female, blushing, and in turn caused the orange haired lover-boy known as Kuwabara to blush. I knew who the voice belonged to and immediately said." Well if it isn't Jin the wind master." He laughed. "Oh so you've heard o'me?" I replied calmly. "You are pretty well known around the Makai." He smiled in response. "Well thanks lass!" I laughed at his over-enthused personality. I was gonna like hangin' around this guy. Not to mention I had a thing for a guy with an Irish brogue, though I would never admit that to anyone.

" So, where ya from lassie?" I thought for a minute. How the entire fuck was I supposed to explain the multi-verse theory in front of a room full of demons?

After a while I just settled for "Far away." He laughed. "Aw, you can't be lettin' on so vague now lassie, that isn't fair!" Everyone laughed. "I have my reasons for being "vague" mister Jin." 'One being you would all think I was crazier than a sack of fucking cats. "Besides, we all have something we don't like talking about for specific reasons." I finished. He nodded, seemingly satisfied with my answer.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Bye, Weeeeeeeeeee! Rides off into the sunset on a weird fucking pony.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't effing own Yu Yu Hakusho. And I am not doing this every chapter,lol how do they fraking do that.

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I was eating pez while listening to scary monsters and nice sprites by: skrillex when I wrote this chapter.

Mmm strawberry.

o0o0o0o0o0o

chapter 4.

Intro-effing-ductions.

/

/

I sat in an unoccupied seat which just happened to be next to Shizuru. She sniffed me and I looked at her weird. She laughed."You smell like lilies!" I blinked my blue eyes then laughed at her. "Thank you for noticing, Haha".

"That was a pretty impressive performance out there," Yuske's compliment surprised me and I thought before I answered. "Thanks, I didn't really think he would be that weak, you know, with the size and all." They all laughed.

I stayed quiet for awhile while they all talked animatedly, then finally spoke up. "Hey, is that guy okay?" They all looked at me suddenly before Yuske answered. "He should be fine. He's pretty strong."I smiled."That's good." I stood up. "Welp! I'm going to go wander around a bit, so I'll see all of you later hopefully."

They all said goodbye and Jin told me to be careful, I smiled at him as I left. While I was walking down the hall I saw a small ball room with a piano in it so I decided I'd go in and take a look. This must be the room the winners party in. I thought to my self as I took a seat at the piano. It was beautiful with cherry red accents and a black lacquer finish.

Without thinking I started playing my favorite song, the piano rendition of passion from the Kingdom Hearts games. When I finished I heard clapping coming from the doorway and I turned to see Touya looking at me with an appreciative smile on his face. "That was very beautiful." I smiled in return and replied with a thank you.

"So where did you learn to play that well?"He asked. "Well, I never really took lessons, most of what you just heard was by ear." He looked at me like I'd grown a second head. "You did not take, one lesson?" I smiled at him giggling at his expression. "Nope."He just smiled and said." I'd like to hear another if you don't mind." I nodded. " Alright." And I started playing moonlight sonata. He looked on in wonder as my hands deftly moved across the keys of the piano.

I smiled lightly as I played, letting my emotions run through my fingers into the song I was playing. Once I was finished I pushed out from the piano and turned around. "See you later." I said. He nodded. Walking down the hallway, I noticed a soda machine and I stopped and thought for a moment, surveying my choices.

Hmm, what would a demon soda machine fucking have Faygo for. This better not be some weird demon shit! I smiled to myself hearing Touya plink away on some of the keys further up the hall from where I was.

"There she is!" I heard a voice yell.

Now pause for a second.

I don't know about you, but I have learned, from the huge number of movies

I have watched over the years,that when people with weapons shout:There she/he is, Sure it could be a friendly group of weapon enthusiasts orrrrrrrrr they probably want you dead! I smirked at the group as they inched closer. Then I raised my arms outward to each side of me, palms flat and open in their general direction.

"Come at me bro!" And they did, suffice to say they all ended up embedded in the walls of the lobby and I got a few (Ahem, all of them) weird looks, But I was happy...Jackasses. Welp they kinda had it coming.

I looked around as the room suddenly became filled with the sound of applause. I looked at all of the demons that were clapping as a light blush painted my cheeks.

"Um, thanks i guess." I blanched as a group of demon reporters flocked me like a bunch of news hungry assholes. I sweatdropped. "Oh shit." I backed up until I hit something warm and solid. I turned around and was met with a beautiful pair of warm amber eyes, and silver hair. Yoko. I blushed even more furiously. I heard him speak up. "Why are you hassling my mate?" 'Oh my god, that voice!'

'wait, did he just call me his mate? Holy shit he's saving me!' His lips moved to my ear. "Play along." He whispered. 'Ahhh, okay I get it now' I curled into him in a submissive manner, glaring fiercely at the reporters. They all looked terrified. "That's the legendary fox thief Yoko!" I heard one of them whisper. Thy all slowly dispersed. 'Thank god they didn't ask for proof!' I sighed in relief.

"You still owe me." I heard him speak up.

I snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "The fuck i do!" He laughed. A very deep lovely sound, and my blush, if fucking possible, darkened. "Shuttup." I muttered.

He looked at me with a smartass knowing smirk on his flawless face that i wanted to punch so bad.

O0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hope you likee. R and R please.


End file.
